old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Precursor (Jak
thumb|Die Precursor Die Precursor waren eine antike Rasse, welche aus Ottseln bestand und für die Welt eine Art Gottheit darstellte. Die Precursor dachten, das sie niemand ernstnehmen würde, wenn sie ihre wahre Identität preisgaben, und übertrieben es ein wenig, indem sie sich als gigantische humanoide, Nasenbär ähnliche Personen ausgaben. Die Precursor wurden von den Precursor Mönchen verehrt, welche ihre Technologie beschützten. Einige Precursor wurden durch das Dunkle Eco so verändert, das sie begannen, die Welten zu zerstören und das Leben zu vernichten. Ihre Erzfeinde sind die Dunklen Schöpfer und die Metallschädel. Story Vergangenheit Die Precursor erschufen das Universum, Planeten und Eco, wurden jedoch nie so wirklich fertig mit diesem Projekt. Eine der Eco Arten, das dunkle Eco, konnten sie nicht kontrollieren. Sie konnten seine mutierende und zerstörerische Eigenschaft nicht eindämmen. Deswegen bauten sie Dunkle Eco Silos, wo diese Substanz eingesperrt wurde und vor allen versteckt wurde, die sie missbrauchen könnten. Eines Tages wurden einige Precusor durch das dunkle Eco verändert. Sie begannen, die Planeten, an deren Erschaffung sie beteiligt gewesen waren, zu zerstören, das Leben zu vernichten und düstere Zeiten brachen an. Sie hatten sogar ein eigenes Schiff. Diese dunklen Precursor nannten sich Dunkle Schöpfer. Im Herzen des Planeten gab es jedoch ein verborgenes Verteidigungssystem, welches den Planeten schützte sollte, falls die Dunklen Schöpfer ihn angriffen. Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Während ihres ersten Abenteuers trafen Jak und Daxter einige Precursor Orakel, welche ihnen für 120 Precursor Orbs eine Energiezelle gaben. Jedes Orakel hatte zwei davon. Zudem besuchten sie viele von den Precursorn erschaffene Orte wie das Precursor Becken und die Verlorene Precursor-Stadt. Jak 2 Renegade Es gibt viele Therorien das der Precursor Stein für die Erschaffung der Precursor verantwortlich war. Der Precursor in dem Stein war jedoch nachweislich nur eine Projektion. Der Metallschädel Anführer wollte das letzte Precursor Ei öffnen, um die letzte Precursor Lebenskraft zu erhalten. Zudem waren die Metallschädel für die Vernichtung der Precursor verantwortlich, weswegen der Anführer ein Precursor Ei erkennen würde, wenn er eines sah. Eine andere Theorie besagt, das das Ei zweimal schlüpfte und schließlich ein echter Ottsel hervorkam. Eine andere Option wäre, das die Projektion wirklich eine Art von Macht besaß. Schließlich war der Precursor Stein stark genug, um das Metallschädel Nest aufzubrechen und die ganze Welt zu vernichten, falls er gewaltsam geöffnet wurde. Jak 3 Jak und Daxter suchtem im inneren des Planeten nach den Precursorn und dem planetaren Schutztsystem, um das Schiff der dunklen Schöpfer zu zerstören. Graf Veger, welcher vor wenigen Minuten Damas getötet hatte, war ebenfalls hier, um die Welt zu retten und ein Precursor zu werden. Eine Projektion erschien und meinte, das sich Jak würdig erwiesen hatte und die Gabe der Evolution erhielt. Bevor er jedoch in den blauen Schein trat und ein Precursor wurde, hielt in Veger mit einer Laserpistole davon ab und trat in den Schein. Die Projektion warnte davor, das es vieleicht schon zu spät sein konnte, wenn Cyber Errol die Fracht der dunklen Schöpfer erweckte, wäre alles verloren. Plötzlich begann die Projektion zu ruckeln, und löste sich auf. Der Precursor Roboter öffnete sich, und dahinter waren drei Ottsel, welche die Maschienen bedienten. Sie bemerkten zuerst garnicht, das sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Jak, Daxer und Graf Veger waren ziemlich verdutzt, da sie die Precursor nur als mächtige, gottgleiche Geschöpfe kannten. Veger, dem langsam bewusst wurde, was er verehrt hatte, verwandelte sich, nun wiederwillig in einen Ottsel. Daxter wurde klar, das er die ganze Zeit über ein Precursor war. Alles Eco der Welt enthielt den Code der Precursor, weswegen Daxters Bad im dunklen Eco damals ein Segen und kein Fluch war. Der Ottsel Anführer, der Ottsel Surfer und der Ottsel Trottel erschufen ein Portal zum Schiff der dunklen Schöpfer, wo Jak Cyber Errol stellte. Das planetare Verteidigungssystem feuerte, während die beiden kämpften und durchschoss das Schiff. Errol bestieg einen Terraformer der dunklen Schöpfer und landete auf dem Planeten, während Jak und Daxter durch einen Teleporter in der Wüste landeten. Dort vernichteten sie Cyber Errol ein für alle mal. Während der Siegesfeier entschied sich Jak, bei Daxter zu bleiben. Jedoch wurde Tess in Ottsel Tess verwandelt. Charakteristik Die Precursor wussten, das sie keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würden, wenn sie bei ihrer Darstellung nicht übertreiben würden. Aufgrund ihrer großen Macht über Eco konnten sie Eco Pflanzen erschaffen. Sie können normale Menschen in Ottsel verwandeln und diese in einem Energiefeld einsperren. Die Precursor hatten ihr eigenes Alphabet, welches aus Schriftzeichen bestand. Lebensräume Auf dem Planeten gelten die Precursor als ausgestorben, seitdem sie diese Welt mit ihrem Shuttle verlassen hatten. Man konnte sie nur im Zentrum des Planeten finden, weswegen man davon ausgehen kann, das sie in den Zentren aller Planeten leben. Zudem gab es eine Verlorene Precursor Stadt. Technologie Die Precursor entwickelten eine Menge Technologie, allerdings sind nur drei Waffen bekannt, der Precursor Roboter, ein 10 Meter hoher Roboter, welcher aus Metall bestand und als Bewaffnung Laser, Raketen und Bomben trug, die Dunkle Eco Bombe und das planetare Verteidigungssystem. Bekannte Geräte sind das Teleport-Tor, die Precursor Orbs, Energiezellen, der Spaltring und das Spaltfahrzeug. Zudem hatten sie Orakel erschaffen, um mit den Menschen zu kommunizieren. Der Stab es Ottsel Anführers konnte Menschen in Ottsel verwandeln. Fahrzeug Die einzigen bekannten Fahrzeuge sind das Precursor Shuttle und das Katakomben Fahrzeug. Das Katakomben Fahrzeug war mit zwei Laserkanonen bewaffnet. Mit Spaltfahrzeugen reisten sie zudem durch Spaltringe. Bekannte Precursor Daxter Ottsel Anführer Ottsel Surfer Ottsel Tess Ottsel Trottel Ottsel Veger Erfindungen der Precursor Mar's Rüstung Precursor Sterneteleskop Strahlengenerator Katakomben Fahrzeug Dunkle Eco Bomben Dunkle Eco Silos Dunkles Idol Precursor Unterwasserkammer Eco Eco Kugel Eco Öffnungen Precursor Zahnrad Precursor Roboter Herz von Mar Holo-Würfel Precursor Sprungplattformen Precursor Objektiv Precursor Orakel planetares Verteidigungssystem Energiezelle Precursor Alphabet Precursor Blocker Precursor Orbs Precursor Stein Precursor Prisma Quantum Reflektor Spaltring Spaltfahrzeug Rubin Schlüssel Symbol von Mar Precursor Auge Precursor Scherbe Precursor Shuttle Teleport-Tor Zeitkarte Trans Pad Eco Schalter Galerie Daxteryojvu.png|Daxter, ein Precursor Ottsel vegeriruq4.png|Ottsel Veger Ottsel tesskma1r.png|Ottsel Tess Great precursorsdsuq4.jpg|Ottsel Trottel, Ottsel Anführer und Ottsel Surfer Precursor orbufyl2.png|Precursor Orb Jak and daxter - the l9ss5.jpg|Energiezelle Lost precursor city9ozdw.png|Verlorene Precursor Stadt Eco vent switchrjbry.png|Eco Schalter Dark eco silo locatio32zdb.png|Dunkle Eco Silos Blue eco vente6l58.jpg|Eco Öffnungen Oracle screenshot tplwuup1.jpg|Precursor Orakel Dark eco bomb2tl4d.jpg|Dunkle Eco Bombe Pa blockera2zrk.jpg|Precursor Blocker Misty island silomgbsl.png|Eco Silos Precursor basin 1jwzm6.png|Precursor Becken Rift gate28jak ii29fdo3c.jpg|Precursor Spaltring Rift riderujkt7.jpg|Precursor Spaltfahrzeug Precursor speaker holjju40.jpg|Precursor Projektion Precursor stonez5yx3.jpg|Precursor Stein Heart of marqvl6f.jpg|Herz von Mar Gearpkl7k.png|Precursor Zahnrad Shard6vavm.png|Precursor Scherbe Ruby keyc6zqp.jpg|Rubin Schlüssel Time mapjfb4s.jpg|Zeitkarte Precursor corehez18.png|Precursor Maschienen Precursor shuttle8taxf.jpg|Precursor Shuttle Catacombs car6pl82.png|Katakomben Fahrzeug Dark idol in great voqkbyx.jpg|Dunkles Idol Planetary defence cen6dzri.png|Das Planetare Verteidigungssystem Veger27s precursor ronguh4.png|Precursor Roboter Trivia Die Precursor stellen eine Art Gottheit dar, weswegen die Personen auch manchmal Gott sagen. Jak zum Beispiel sagte: Oh mein Gott, als sich die Precursor als Ottsel herausstellten. Sie werden oft als Ratten oder Nagetiere bezeichnet, während Ottsel als Mischung zwischen Otter und Wiesel dargestellt werden. Die Französische Version von Jak 3 ist die einzige Version, in der Jak nicht übersetzt Oh mein Gott sagte. Er sagte: Oh j'hallucine, was übersetzt ich glaube, ich halluziniere heißen würde. Der Ottsel Trottel war sehr überrascht, als der Ottsel Anführer sagte, das sie die mächtigsten Wesen im Universum waren. Dies könnte bedeuten, das die Precursor nicht die mächtigsten Wesen im Universum waren, oder nur dann, wenn Technologie im Spiel war. Es sollte jedoch berücksichtigt werden, das dieser Ottsel als Trottel bekannt ist. Die Precursor ähneln den Mondoshawan auf dem Film das fünfte Element und haben sogar die selbe deutsche Synchronstimme. Kategorie:Gruppe Kategorie:Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy-Gruppe Kategorie:Jak II: Renegade-Gruppe Kategorie:Jak 3-Gruppe